


Francine and the Ladybugs

by YahooSounding



Series: Francine and the Ladybugs [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Childbirth, Divorce, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to "An Official Member Forever"! Settling in her new group, the Ladybugs decide to help Francine dig some dirt about her family life, which turns out to not be as happy as one would initially thought. With the story of Hayley and Steve not being Stan's kids, Stan's secret he kept from Francine, and a relationship with a valet, Francine is determined to get what she wants!
Relationships: Casey/Original Male Character, Christie White/Original Male Character, Francine Smith/Hector (The Valet), Francine Smith/Original Male Character, Hayley Smith/Original Male Character, Katie/Original Male Character, Stan Smith/Jessica Raplansky, Steve Smith/Akiko Yoshida, Steve Smith/Akiko Yoshida/Katie, Steve Smith/Katie
Series: Francine and the Ladybugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810561
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_My name is Francine Smith. Or, rather, it WAS Francine Smith. You see, I recently just divorced my husband, making myself a free girl in the process._

_But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Maybe I better start at the beginning. As most of my friends already know, I grew up in a religious orphanage before being adopted by a Chinese family, who raised me pretty good, for the most part. I don't know who my real parents were, and I don't really care to find out who, as I know my adopted parents love me all the same. Growing up, I was a little more... loose, always loved to experiment. I guess that's the reason why I always kept a sex garden... the largest sex garden in the world, according to Sex Garden Magazine. Hey, I was young and hip, of course I would have a sex garden._

_Well, during the eighties, in my hippie years, I met up with my soon-to-be husband, Stan Smith, who picked me up one day as I was trying to hitchhike to a more... well, wild place. He accidentally ran over a raccoon and shot it out of its misery. I guess that's what attracted me to him, because he showed a moment of compassion, not wanting to see the animal cry out in misery. I don't know why, but I was so attached to Stan, seeing him as this... wonderful man who would do anything for his wife. But... deep down, I was still the wild, party girl who would do anything to lay besides other men._

_Before Stan and I married, I had one affair with a man I don't know. I was a little doped out at the time, so I don't remember the man's face or even if I got his name. The point is, Stan and I married after my fling, and he was none the wiser. About nine months after the wedding, Hayley was born, though whether it was from Stan or the man I met, I wasn't sure. It was hard to keep that secret from him, but he didn't seem to notice anything._

_About five years later, I had settled in as a housewife that didn't go out and do much, as I was relegated to that fate. However, sometimes, I missed the good life, so when I left Hayley with a sitter, and Stan was on a mission, I went out to a bar and decided to get myself a little buzzed. The rest was a blur to me, but I remembered waking up on the bed, vomit apparent in my mouth and my brain a bit heavy. I didn't know it then, but a big event happened that led to Steve being conceived... at the time, I thought Steve was Stan and I's first true blood, since I wasn't sure about Hayley, but... looking back on it, that drunk night that happened, I wasn't quite so sure._

_Either way, a lot of changes happened that I felt satisfied with... at first. Sure, Hayley was a little more rebellious as she got older, but I still loved her all the same. And sweet little Steve, my baby, was growing up a little bit, though his attention was more towards other girls. I could understand that, a little bit. Not all children are destined to live with their mothers forever. Or at least, that's what I'm told._

_But Stan... oh, Stan. His job at the CIA changed him a bit. Sure, there were some hints of the man I loved, but he would often do some VERY stupid things that I didn't approve of. The secret guns he hid? Sure, fine, that didn't bother me. Keeping a fish that had a German mind that seemed to lust for me? Heh, it's cute how Klaus thinks he has a chance, but I can live with that. Keeping an alien hidden in the house that can leave in disguise anytime he wanted? Well, Roger is another mouth to feed, and while he is a bit of a jerk, I've come to live with that. Still, there were other times that Stan can just be... ugh, frustrating._

_I mean, I get it. He's the man of the house, but he just acts like a dictator. Even when I try to get a real job, he just blows it aside like a rusty newspaper. Whenever I want to make new friends, he threatens them and marks them terrorists because of their skin color. I mean, I get that his job is working for the CIA, but come on, Stan. Don't you think you're taking things too far?_

_I'm sorry, I'm digressing. It was times like these I missed being the wild girl I was. I was told that I went back to that personality temporarily during the time Stan forgot my anniversary and accidentally erased my memory, but that's besides the point. And the more I think about it, the more I realized... Stan was not a good husband for me. Oh he tries, but he's very insecure and shallow, he'd do anything to get in good with his boss, he doesn't think highly of women, he disowns my children for not being the perfect family. I swear, I don't know what I can do with that man. Oh, there are plenty more reasons, but I'll save those for when I get to that._

_Anyway, here I am, missing the good life, the life of a wild girl, bored of the same routines, and even when I spice things up, Stan would never approve. It always frustrates me that Stan would try to designate my days! But part of me wanted to stick with him, because he was my husband._

_It was that week when I met the Ladybugs. Oh, I knew Christie White from church, but she always talked down to me just because I was with Stan. But she and her girls, Casey and Katie, I always admired them. They always lived however they liked, going on a fast-lane life and a slow motion walk. Well, I wanted to go to the art gallery to impress the Ladybugs, even wore a new dress. But something happened that involved a valet spilling my drink and he led me to the closet to wipe up the dress, and some roosters were in there as well. However, when Hector, the valet and I came out of that closet, the Ladybugs discovered me. At first, I thought they were going to berate me over a misunderstanding, but to my surprise, they wanted me to join them._

_Apparently, I found out a secret about the Ladybugs in that the reason they go together is because they always cheat on their husbands. This came as a shock, even to me. Cheating on their husbands? Of course, I wanted to belong, so I just said I cheated on Stan in order to join. At first, it was all fun and games, I made up love letters, I borrowed some undergarments... I unfortunately had to blow off my friendship with Linda, but sacrifices had to be made. Unfortunately, it came to a point where the Ladybugs asked if I could bring the guy they think I'm cheating on Stan with, and I was in a moral dilemma._

_So I turned in my pin, with the intent of promising not to tell anyone about the Ladybugs. However, they seemed a little scary and threatened that I should do the affair, or I'd end up like one of their other members, who coincidentally, owned a dog that I brought home. They booby-trapped every thing in the house when I wasn't looking, and I was scared. So, I turned to my husband to tell him the truth..._

_But he wasn't having it. He preferred the dog I brought home over me. Something inside me snapped that day as my mind was racing. Maybe it was anger, maybe it was fear, but I knew one thing for sure... a personality that I had long buried out of my life was slowly starting to emerge... the wild, party side of me. And that side made my decision. I was going to do what I should have done when I joined the Ladybugs... cheat on my husband!_

_And cheat on him, I did... for the very man that had started the whole affair to begin with. And let me tell you, Hector was quite a lover. The Ladybugs watched as they were so impressed with my skills. I even told them that I wanted to join back up with them, realizing the true potential of cheating on a husband. I found myself liking the idea of having an affair or having sex with multiple men. My old life was rushing back, and I had the Ladybugs to thank for opening my eyes._

_Of course, there was still the matter of Stan. After all, he is part of the CIA, and would likely wonder why I would be what I be. Thankfully, my new friends told me that there were more Ladybugs around the area than most people think, even one in the CIA. They'd be sure to distract Stan or whatever. And thankfully, whatever that person did is working so far. Stan had not suspected a thing. Hayley and Steve don't question my new pregnant body, Roger could care less whether or not I was pregnant, and I think Klaus is the only one who knows, but even if he did, he kept quiet._

_Still, during the times I had with the Ladybugs, they took me to places that gave me that wild side. It was there I learned that Steve might not actually be Stan's biological son, as I met someone who looked similar to Steve, except a little more muscular. Still, I can't help but wonder if there were more secrets I needed to know..._

_And sure enough, Christie, Casey and Katie were more than willing to investigate whether or not both my children, Hayley and Steve, were either Stan's children or someone else's kids. Not only that, but there were more things that were opened up for investigation, some details that I found... rather controversial..._

_Like maybe my marriage with Stan was a sham all this time! This is the rest of my story with the Ladybugs..._


	2. Tea Time Conversation

It was a brand new day in the neighborhood of the Smith family. As per usual, Roger was out in disguise, trying to get some new details from the locals (or doing menial jobs in various disguises, whichever came first in his book), Hayley was doing her studies back in her community college in the library, Steve was out with his friends at school, and Stan was away on another long... LONG mission. The only two people in the Smith household at this moment in time was Francine Smith, who was busy cooking up a nice recipe that her new friend Christie had given her, and Klaus, the goldfish who couldn't help but narrow his eyes towards the girl he half-lusted for, half-stared in disgust.

"So, Francine. When are you going to... spill ze beans on Stan, hm?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Francine paused as she turned to Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Not sure what you mean, Klaus."

"You may have fooled the rest of the family, but you're not fooling me, Francine. People may have noted your round stomach as you getting a little pudgy... but I can tell what is REALLY going on." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Those Ladybug girls are really a bad influence on you."

Francine looked over at Klaus with a frown. "So I'm starting to appreciate my new friends, so what, Klaus? Besides, nobody's going to believe you anyway."

"So it is true then. You cheated on Stan for another man." Klaus lowered his eyelids. "You're even carrying said man's baby around as well."

Francine's eyes jumped up in surprise, giving Klaus the cue he needed as he gave a nod. "I thought so. Even after being loyal to him all these years..."

"I know it sounds bad, I know it looks bad, but when you REALLY think about it, Klaus... what has Stan ever DONE for me, huh?" Francine rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like my parents whenever they visit, something in the back of my mind tells me he would be furious if I ever invited them to stay with us, whenever I try to say my piece, he doesn't seem to like when I try to do new things. But... being with the Ladybugs... being free and all... it makes me feel... alive, you know?"

Francine couldn't help but give a happy sigh as Klaus poked his head out of the fish bowl with a sad sigh. "You truly have changed, Francine. You do know that dog Stan liked... ran off to another man, right?"

"Maybe so... but honestly, I could care less. Stan ignored me, and he has to suffer the consequences." Francine said with a sigh. "Even if he doesn't realize it."

"Francine. That man is a member of the CIA. You know he's bound to figure it out EVENTUALLY, right?" Klaus said.

"I'm not worried." Francine said with a glare towards Klaus. "And you know what I'm going to do if you do tell him, right?"

Klaus's eyes widened in shock as he noted Francine's odd change in behavior. "You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"No, because Stan never listens to you. But I would like to make a little proposal for you... in order to keep you quiet." Francine said with a smirk.

"Francine?" Klaus asked.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your little innuendos towards me. You may think I don't notice, but believe me, I do." Francine said as she bent down. "You always wanted to pin me down and screw me because I was hot, didn't you?"

Klaus suddenly felt a little hot under the collar as he gave a nod. Francine nodded before giving a grin. "Tell you what. I'm taking you to the girls... and I'll explain your situation to them. I'm sure they'll agree to keep you quiet and give you a new human body... one that you can do good things to us to..."

The fish stared wide-eyed in interest as he gasped, "You vould?" He yelped as he lowered his body down. "I mean, if you do put in a good word for them, I won't reveal your little secret. But what if Stan finds out in... other ways?"

"Don't you worry about him? From what my friends tell me, there's another girl part of the Ladybugs also working in the CIA. They'll make sure Stan never knows... and if he does... well... I suppose I won't feel any sympathy if he were to be... well, offed?" Francine chuckled a bit.

Klaus gasped a bit, before grinning. "I'm starting to like this new side of you, Francine. Maybe those Ladybugs ARE good influences on you after all."

Francine laughed a bit as she patted her belly. "Who knows, Klaus? When or if you do get a human body, with the right working part and good sperm to donate..."

"Say no more, Francine." Klaus smirked as he went back in. "My lips are sealed..."

Francine gave a nod as she looked towards the stew she made, giving a satisfactory nod.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, inside Francine's living room, the smiling blonde greeted her new friends as they sat down together as she had explained what went on. Christie raised an eyebrow as she crossed her legs. "Hmmmm... so the fish agrees to keep silent, but only if we turn him back to human and have him fuck all of us senseless?"

"That is the deal I said to him..." Francine said as she blew on her tea, before taking a sip. "Thankfully, I'm sure you girls will know exactly what to do with him."

Christie, Casey and Katie looked at each other before whispering. After a moment, they turned to Francine as Casey asked, "Suppose he doesn't keep true to his word?"

Francine could only give an evil smirk. "Don't worry... he won't blab if something BAD were to happen to him."

The girls giggled as Francine continued, "But he really does want to keep it secret."

"Fair enough." Casey nodded as she sipped her tea once more. "All right, so I managed to get Hayley alone. That part was no issue."

"You got her DNA, then?" Francine asked as she put her teacup down.

"Let me tell you, once you told us your daughter's interests, getting a few pieces of her hair for donation wasn't any trouble at all." Casey said as she held up a plastic bag that said 'Hayley's DNA sample'. "So, we'll know for sure whether or not your daughter is your husband's or if she's someone else's kid."

"The real question will be whether or not I can actually locate the man." Francine paused as she put a hand to her chin. "It's been so long since I saw him, I barely recall him."

"That's the trouble with the first man you cheat on." Christie said. "Sometimes, it's not the face that you recognize, it's how good of a sex stud he really was."

Francine gave a small laugh as Christie and the girls joined in before the blonde then turned to Katie. "What about you, Katie? Any luck with Steve?"

"Well... he's pretty hard to track down alone. He's either with his friends or in a crowded place." Katie explained, before giving a small sigh. "I sympathize with the boy though. He doesn't really have any luck with women at all."

"Well, that's Steve for you." Francine said as she looked down, sadly. "Maybe it's my fault, I always coddled him a bit..."

The three Ladybugs looked up towards Francine as Christie couldn't help but give a smile. "Francine, it's no shame to admit you have a thing for children. Why do you think we keep visiting old boyfriends and our kids? We enjoy the quality time we spend with them. You just... hang out with Steve the longest."

"And he is starting to become a teenager." Katie said with a grin. "A nerdy teenager, but a teenager nevertheless. Perhaps if I were to show him what love truly is..."

Francine's eyes widened in shock, much to Katie's notice. "Don't look so surprised, Franny. Besides, if we are right and your son has sex with an Asian beauty... like yours truly..." Katie posed as a Chinese music sting played. "...then it confirms that the father isn't Stan."

"Well... probably. But I still want a DNA sample, just in case." Francine said.

Katie giggled as she patted her friend's head. "You just leave your son to me. I'm sure I can get his interests... in no time. Tell me, when does he come back from school alone?"


End file.
